Zoe Taylor
Zoe Taylor is the former female member of the Townies gang in Bully. She later became a non-clique student at Dixmor Academy. Character description Zoe is native to the town of Bullworth. She lives in the largest house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, a once-nice two story with a front porch. Zoe has red hair in a bob-cut and brown eyes. She wears a cropped white T-shirt with a skull, a denim skirt with a flame pattern along the bottom hem, goth boots, and black lace gloves. In the winter, she wears a black bomber jacket. On campus, however, Zoe wears a white school shirt along with an orange tartan skirt, and her black lace gloves. When in her townie outfit, a tattoo of cherries above her right hip is visible. Her nails are painted black. Zoe apparently argues often with her mother. She attended Dixmor Academy before the game begins, but was expelled due to her complaints about Alphonse Burton sexually harassing her. She is welcomed back to the academy after Jimmy explains to Justin Roberts Sr. the injustice in Zoe's situation. She is intelligent, and enjoys reading. She feels everyone at Bullworth is "fake", and prefers junkies and older men in regards to dating. While attending the academy, she behaves as a non-clique student. Zoe is one of the more down to earth people in the game. She and Jimmy Hopkins seem to have a lot in common; they both come from tough home lives and tend to be credited as being troublemakers, but are both feisty, gutsy kids who enjoy fighting and are prepared to stand up to corruption. Trivia *Zoe shares the same surname with Bif Taylor of the Preppies. They do share a hair colour, and Bif is also one of the few Preppies who doesn't speak in a faux-English accent. However, since Zoe was not given a last name in the game, only on the soundboard, and Bif was given the last name Tremblay on the soundboard, it is doubtful they were intended to be related. Also, Bif comes from a wealthier background, while Zoe lives in the poorer parts of the town. *Zoe has three different character models - Student, Summer Townie, and Winter Townie. The Student model is set to non-clique faction, the other two are set to Townie faction. *Because Zoe wears an untucked white shirt while attending Dixmor Academy, she is sometimes mistakenly thought to be a Bully. Observation of the game shows that she socialises with the non-clique students, and is bullied by the Bullies. Furthermore, all female non-clique students wear white shirts as well, occasionally with suspenders over them, although they tuck theirs in. Zoe is something of a female counterpart to Jimmy, and her untucked shirt reflects that. *Zoe Taylor looks a lot like Mamimi Samejima from the original video animation (OVA) anime series [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/FLCL FLCL]. The first season of FLCL was released in Japan from April 2000 to March 2001 alongside a manga and novel. It originally aired in the United States on Adult Swim in August 2003, and Bully was first released in 2006, so it’s possible that Zoe’s design could have been based off of Mamimi’s. Gallery File:Zoe_Taylor_yearbook_photo.png|Zoe's school yearbook photo. File:Zoe_Taylor_anime.png|Zoe looking like something out of anime or manga. File:JimmyxZoe.png|Jimmy and Zoe together. File:Angie, Zoe & Beatrice.png|Drawing of Angie, Zoe, and Beatrice. File:Zoe_kissing_preppie_inside_beach_house.png|Zoe making out with a preppie inside the beach house. File:Mamimi_Samejima_.jpeg|This is not another anime drawing of Zoe. Her name is Mamimi Samejima. Theme Song Her theme song is She's a rebel by the American punk rock band Green Day. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Bully Category:Teenagers Category:Cute people Category:Americans Category:Deadbeats Category:Gingers Category:Tough Broads Category:Characters with Theme Songs